The Guardian
by MyClouds
Summary: Sebuah kepercayaan yang diisi dengan penghianatan. Saat kekecewaan, kesedihan, kerinduan bercampur menjadi satu./"Apa itu orangnya?"/"Kau adalah orang terburuk yang pernah ku kenal!"/"Maka dari itu, aku kan membantumu, My Prince"/KYUSUNG!/Shou-Ai/Un-Official pair!/DLDR!/Have Fun :D


ELF, Penyihir, Vampire, Mermaid, Goblin, Troll, dan berbagai makhluk mistis lainnya mungkin hanya dianggap sebagai sebuah legenda ataupun sebuah dongeng. Sebuah cerita yang diciptakan sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur untuk anak-anak. Hanya saja mereka tidak tau satu hal, tidak akan ada asap jika tidak ada api. Cerita itu tidak akan berkembang jika tidak ada bukti nyata. Dan nyatanya mereka semua memang ada. Hidup menyendiri tanpa di ketahui oleh manusia— ataupun hidup diantara manusia dan berbaur menjadi satu. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain mereka sendiri.

Bekerja, bersekolah, tinggal di kerumunan manusia, dan salah satunya adalah kaum Shadow— sang _bayangan_. Salah satu makhluk mistis yang mendekati seratus persen wujud manusia. Hanya saja tentunya mereka lebih special.

Shadow memiliki fisik seperti manusia, hanya saja mereka memiliki sayap yang dapat mereka sembunyikan. Mereka hidup dengan seorang pendamping yang disebut dengan Mate. Mate bisa berasal dari sesama mereka atau manusia. Semua itu tergantung nasib dan takdir masing-masing Shadow.

Mereka hidup mengandalkan kekuatan alam. Tanah, angin, api, cahaya dan air. Setiap Shadow hanya dapat mengendalikan satu dari elemen tersebut. Hanya satu, dan itulah nyawa mereka.

Setiap pengendalian mempunyai pusat pada sebuah kristal yang dijaga oleh seorang _Guardian_. Hanya Shadow tertentu yang dapat menjaga masing-masing kristal. Mereka di pilih oleh kristal itu sendiri ketika mereka terlahir ke dunia. Dengan pengendalian masing-masing dan tanggung jawab yang sama.

Sang Guardian mempunyai kemampuan melebihi pengendali biasa, mereka lebih kuat dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Hal itu menjadikan Guardian sebagai pemimpin. Menjaga kristal melebihi nyawa masing-masing. Karena kehidupan, nyawa dan kekuatan para Shadow yang lain berada di tangan mereka.

.

.

**The Guardian**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Super Junior sadly, just having this story as mine.

**Cast**

Yesung, Ryeowook, Heechul, Donghae, Kibum, Kyuhyun and other Super Junior member.

**Pair**

KyuSung with other pair

**Warning**

**YAOI**— Shounen-Ai, **Un-Official** Pair, Typo— Miss Typo, OOC

.

.

**A/N 1**: Annyeong.. Lala is back ^^ ini pertama kalinya aku bikin AN di awal gini tapi aku harus jelasin beberapa hal pada chingudeul semua.

FF ini **bukanlah** Squel dari FF aku yang berjudul **SOULMATE** ataupun yang lainnya. FF ini berdiri sendiri. Hanya seja menggunakan tema yang sama dengan **SOULMATE**. Tapi tetap dengan plot yang berbeda. Aku harap chingu dapat memahaminya. :D dan untuk **SOULMATE** sendiri, itu hanya sampai di situ **tidak ada squel atau apapun**. Saat itu aku sudah membuat di akhir cerita dengan kata **FINAL**, tapi mungkin FFn lagi galau lagi dan, yang kesisa Cuma huruf **N** nya. :D sampai di sini dulu cuap-cuapnya, nanti aku sambung lagi dibawah :D

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas di lorong Seoul Internasional High School yang sepi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang ada di sana mengingat jam pelajaran sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun hal itu termasuk hal yang aneh, sebab pada hari-hari sebelumnya Sekolah itu tidak akan sesepi ini walau jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Setidaknya masi ada beberap siswa yang tengah mengikuti kegiatan klub mereka.

Sesosok bayangan mengawasi dari balik dinding dingin di sore hari. Bias-bias matahari sore membuat pemandangan menjadi indah di akhir musim gugur.

Kepakan sayap terdengar sayup, membuat seorang namja dengan surai coklat yang sedari tadi mengawasi di balik dinding membalikan tubuhnya. Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh obsidiannya adalah seoarang namja cantik dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata dengan tubuh ramping yang ia miliki menuju kearahnya. Namja itu menggunakan kaos putih dengan hoodie hitam membalut tubuh kurusnya. Dibelakang tubuh itu sepasang sayap putih dengan ornamen hijau muda menghiasi sedikit ujungnya yang membentang luas.

"Sembunyikan sayapmu hyung!" pinta si namja berambut coklat pada namja cantik. Berdecak pelan, namja itu mengikuti perintah sang dongsaeng. Hanya hitungan beberapa detik, sayap berwarna putih yang tadi menghiasi tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan serpihan-serpihan cahaya kehijauan di udara.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan orangnya?" tanya yang lebih tua. Kepala coklat itu mengangguk yakin. Ia menatap jauh pada ujung koridor, dan mendapati seorang namja kecil dengan perawakan mungil menuju kearah mereka. "Gara-gara kalian semua aku harus membuat namja kecil itu berada di sekolah ini seorang diri" gumam yang lain. Jujur saja, ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada namja kecil yang kini terlihat sibuk dengan buku yang ia pegang.

Belum sempat yang lebih muda menanggapi, sebuah hawa yang ia kenal merasuk padanya. Di sana, tepat di belakangnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dua orang yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu akhirnya muncul.

"Itu orangnya?" tanpa menyapa temannya terlebih dahulu, seoarang namja dengan rambut hitam legam acak-acakan membuka suara. Ia memiliki onyx yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Hitam legam dengan tatapan tajam yang terlihat dingin.

"Kim Ryeowook. Kelas 3-2. Ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen murah tak jauh dari sini. Sepulang dari sekolah ia bekerja di cafe Shindong-ssi. Kedua orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal. Ayahnya adalah seorang Shadow pengendali api, sedang ibunya adalah manusia biasa. Ia terlahir sebagai seorang Shadow, tapi ia tidak pernah mengetahui itu karena kedua orang tuanya meinggal di saat ia belum tau apa-apa. Hidup sebatang kara, tidak ada seorangpun keluarga" jelas namja yang mempunyai ekspresi datar dan sedingin es. Yang lainnya hanya bisa mengangguk faham. Cengo dengan informasi yang diberikan oleh anggota termuda mereka. Tak di ragukan lagi jika ia sangat total dalam menjalankan tugas.

"Aku juga sudah memastikannya. Kristal Ruby bereaksi di dekatnya" ujar namja berambut hitam. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berhenti berbicara saat sook yang mereka bicarakan— Kim Ryeowook semakin dekat.

"Apa kita akan memberikan ini padanya sekarang?"

"Tak ada waktu lagi Hae-ah. Black Shadow sudah mulai beergerak. Kristal Ruby harus segera menemukan tuannya." jawabnya meyakinkan.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara lagi, secepat kilat mereka muncul di depan Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook yang tengah asik membaca bacaannya tersentak kaget saat menyadari sekelompok orang mencegat langkahnya. Rasa khawatir merasuk dalam pikiran namja bersuara cempreng itu. Ia menatap satu persatu tersangka percegalan dengan instens.

Wajahnya berubah bingung saat salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"Heechul seonsaengnim?" tanyanya bingung. Sedang yang di panggil Heechul, hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Langsung saja. Kami tidak punya cukup waktu" namja berambut hitam melangkah mendekati Ryeowook. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celana hitam yang ia kenakan. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul kristal berwarna merah menghiasinya. Namja itu mendekatkan kalung itu pada Ryeowook. Dan benar saja, kejadian selanjutnya tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh namja kecil itu. Kristal yang menggantung di kalung tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya merah yang menyilaukan. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya terbangun. Namun ia tidak mengetahui apa.

Keterkejutannya tak sampai di sana. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu dipunggungnya. Ia menoleh, dan demi apapun yang pernah ia lakukan, ia tidak percaya bahwa ia melihat sebuah sayap putih lebar menghiasi punggungnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. A-a"

"Kau Kim Ryewook. Shadow pengendali api. Mulai sekarang kau adalah penjaga Kristal Ruby. Sang Guardian"

.

.

.

Ryeowook tidak terlalu mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat adalah, sore itu ia harus pulang lambat karena Heechul seonsaengnim memintanya untuk melakukan suatu hal. Saat itu ia tengah berada di sebuah lorong sekolah. Setelah itu tiba-tiba empat orang namja menghadang jalannya, lalu salah satu diantara mereka memberinya sebuah kalung berbandul kristal berwarna merah kepadanya. Setelah itu tiba-tiba ia bersayap dan mereka menyeretnya ke sebuah mansion megah yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Kini ia tengah duduk di sebuah sofa megah yang mungkin harganya tak sebanding dengan sewa apartemennya. Ia merasa kikuk saat ke-empat namja yang ia akui cukup tampan itu menatap padanya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat terbaca. Namun bukan ketampan mereka yang membuat dirinya merasa takut. Namun semua yang tengah terjadi padanya.

Salah satu dari mereka tersenyum kikuk saat pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Ia terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan melirik ke tiga namja yang lain.

Ia menghela nafas sebelum membuka suara. "Mm.. aku rasa kau sedikit bingung Ryeowook-ssi"

'Banyak' Batin Ryeowook. "Sebelumnya kami memperkenalkan diri dulu. Ehemm.." ia kembali menggaruk kepalanya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Lee Donghae (19 th). Aku penjaga Kristal Topaz" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. "Dan yang berada di sebelahku adalah Kim Kibum (16 th). Ia penjaga kristal Sapphire" namja itu— Lee Donghae menunjuk namja yang berada di sebelahnya. Namja dengan wajah datar dan pandangan dingin se dingin es. "selanjutnya Kim Heechul (25 th). Mungkin kau sudah mengenalnya, dia penjaga kristal Emerald" Ryeowook mengangguk saat Donghae mengenalkan sang guru padanya. Heechul menyeringai— tersenyum saat Ryeowook membawa pandangan padanya.

"Dan terakhir, Kim Jongwoon (22 th). Tapi kau bisa memanggilnya Yesung. Ia penjaga— "

"Cukup perkenalannya Lee Donghae" namja yang baru saja diperkenalkan oleh Donghae menyela. Ia menatap Ryeowook dengan onyx bulan sabit miliknya. Ryeowook tiba-tiba berdigik saat mata itu memandang kearahnya. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang orang itu seperti tidak menyukainya?

"Kita langsung saja pada intinya" Kim Jongwoon menarik nafas dalam. "Kami, adalah Shadow. Kau tau Shadow?" Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. Mana mungkin ia bisa tau jika ia tidak tau apa-apa. Bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar Shadow. Tunggu. Bukankah Shadow berarti bayangan?

Jongwoon menghela nafasnya pelan. Melihat hyungnya sedang berada dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, salah satu dari mereka menjawab kebingungan Ryeowook. "Kami adalah salah satu makhluk mistis yang hidup berbaur dengan manusia" Kibum dapat melihat kerutan kecil di dahi namja yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. "Besok aku akan menjelaskan detailnya padamu Ryeowook-ah. Hanya saja satu yang harus kau ingat" Kim Heechul- tersangka yang memotong ucapan Kibum melirik serius pada anak didiknya itu. Matanya beralih pada kristal berwarna merah yang ada di genggaman Ryeowook sebelum pandangannya kembali pada iris caramel Ryeowook. "Kristal itu jangan ssampai kau menghilangkannya. Jangan pernah meninggalkannya dan terus bawa bersamamu. Itu adalah nyawamu dan nyawa orang lain" Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya bulat-bulat. Yang ia tau Kim Heechul adalah salah satu gurunya yang paling tidak serius ketika berada di sekolah, Konyol dan sedikit aneh. Dan kini namja 25 tahun itu terlihat seperti Kim Heechul yang tidak pernah ia kenal.

"Tapi hyung.. kita tidak punya waktu— "

"Tidak ada protes Kim Yesung!" Yesung terdiam saat Heechul menatap tajam padanya. "Kau istirahatlah. Aku tau kau lelah"

"Aku tidak selemah itu" jawab Yesung menantang Heechul balik. Tanpa mengindahkan Yesung— atau lebih tepatnya tak ingin bertengkar dengan Yesung, ia meminta Ryeowook untuk berdiri dari duduknya. "Yosh.. sekarang kau adalah bagian dari kami. Kau akan tinggal di sini bersama kami. Barang-barangmu sudah berada di kamar barumu. Dan jangan kembali lagi ke apartement lamamu itu" Ryeowook menganga tak percaya. Sedang Donghae hanya bisa tertawa pelan, dan Kibum yang tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga hanya jika kau benar-benar memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu udara terasa lebih dingin dari hari sebelumnya. Daun-daun Maple berjatuhan dari rantingnya. Udara terasa dingin namun matahari bersinar dengan terik.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu di mana tak ada satu orangpun yang berada di mansion itu yang harus pergi menjalani rutinitas harian mereka. Tidak juga Ryeowook atau yang lainnya.

Kini Ryeowook mulai mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Tadi pagi ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya ia masi berfikir bahwa kejadian yang terjadi padanya saat pulang sekolah adalah sebuah mimpi. Namun semuanya berubah saat suara melengking Heechul mrmbuatnya harus kembali ke alam nyata dan menyadari bahwa hidupnya kini benar-benar tak jelas. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang menggantung di kepalanya. Semua membuatnya bingung dan pusing.

Namun kini ia telah mulai menemukan titik terang atas apa yang tengah terjadi. Tentang Shadow, orang tuanya, identitasnya, Guardian, kristal, dan yang baru ia ketahui adalah seorang Mate.

Berbicara tentang seorang Mate ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia tidak hanya akan tinggal di mansion megah itu bersama keempat namja tampan yang semalam ia temui. Namun ia juga tinggal bersama dua orang lainnya. Tan Hangeng (27 th) ia adalah seorang manusia yang menjabat sebagai Mate Kim Heechul. Namja keturunan China itu terlihat tampan dengan wajah oriental. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa gurunya adalah seorang gay, dan bisa menjadi sangat manja bila bersama Mate-nya.

Sedang seorang lagi adalah lee HyukJae. Namja ber-gummy smile yang merupakan Mate dari Donghae. Ia juga manusia biasa sama seperti Hangeng. Ia tidak pernah menyangkan bahwa Lee Donghae yang terlihat tenang dan ramah berubah menjadi orang yang menjengkelkan dan usil jika sedang bersama HyukJae hyung— atau bisa di panggil dengan Eunhyuk.

Heechul bilang sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Mate-nya karena ia sudah berumur 17 tahun dan kekuatannya yang tersembunyi telah bangkit. Mengingat itu membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah. Ia menerka-nerka, bagaimanakah Matenya itu, apakah ia seorang yeoja cantik dengan wajah baby face ataukah seorang namja tampan seperti hyung-hyungnya di sini? Apa dia adalah orang yang menyenangkan seperti Heechul dan Donghae? Ataukah ia adalah seseorang minim ekspresi seperti Kibum dan Yesung? ia lebih menyukai opsi pertama.

Mereka kini tengah sarapan bersama diruang makan. Sebuah meja makan yang begitu besar menjadi tempat mereka, sekali lagi ia belum terbiasa dengan semua ini. Hari ini Ia bersama Heechul dan Eunhyuk yang memasak untuk sarapan. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada dengan orang-orang yang tinggal di sana. Padahal mereka baru bertemu— kecuali Heechul- dan ia sudah akrab dengan orang-orang itu. Mereka sangat baik kecuali satu orang—

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu hyung?" Donghae yang pertama kali mengangkat kepalanya. Di ikuti dengan yang lain. "Silahkan" kali ini Hangeng yang menjawab.

"Aku mungkin bisa memahami kenapa Kibum belum punya Mate, tapi aku sedikit penasaran tentang— " Ryeowook dapat menangkap ekspresi semua orang yang berada di sana memucat. Mereka melirik satu sama lain seolah mengerti tentang apa yang akan Ryeowook tanyakan.

Awalnya ia berfikir salah satu dari orang yang berada di sana akan menghentikannya atau memarahinya, namun nyatanya tak ada seorang pun yang bersuara. "Tentang Yesung hyung yang tidak mempunyai Mate. Donghae hyung mengatakan bahwa Mate adalah hal yang sangat berharga bagi seorang Shadow sama seperti kristal bagi pengendali, Mate adalah nyawa bagi semua Shadow" Ryeowook menatap sekelilingnya, ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan "Jadi sangat aneh jika Yesung hyung tidak mempunyai Mate. Padahal Eunhyuk hyung bilang semua Guardian dan Mate mereka tinggal di mansion ini" Ryeowook langsung menangkap kesedihan dari setiap orang yang berada di sana. Ia merasa bersalah menyakan hal bodoh itu. Tapi rasa penasarannya lebih besar. "Ma-maaf jika pertanyaanku—"

"Tidak apa. kau juga harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Hanya saja— " jeda, Ryeowook dapat menangkap suatu hal yang tidak beres atau hal yang disembunyikan dari mata gurunya itu "—sekarang bukanlah saatnya kau untuk mengetahuinya. Sekarang fokus saja pada pelatihanmu dan Mate-mu" Heechul memberikan sebuah senyuman pada sang murid. Ryeowook mengangguk paham. Jika mereka memutuskan untuk mengungkit hal ini pasti mereka mempunyai alasan tentang hal tersebut.

"Ah.. dan juga mengenai Yesung" Ryeowook yang tadinya akan memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya terhenti. "Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu" Heechul menambahi. Setelah itu melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda.

Ryeowook mematung di tempat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada halaman belakang mansion yang di tumbuhi pohon Maple. Caramelnya menangkap dengan jelas apa yang berada di luar sana karena mereka hanya dibatasi oleh dinding kaca. Ia bisa melihat pohon Maple dengan daun yang tengah berguguran. Di bawahnya seorang namja dengan tinggi tak jauh berbeda darinya tengah mengayunkan pedangnya. Peluh membasahi tubuh namja yang Ryeowook akui manis itu. Hanya saja ia terlalu dingin dan misterius. Jujur saja ia merasa takut dan penasaran di saat bersamaan.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian Ryeowook disibukkan dengan pelatihannya sebagai seorang Shadow dan sebagai seorang Guardian. Sejujurnya masi belum menerima kenyataan ini— ah atau mungkin tidak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Ia masi belum terbiasa menggunakan kekuatannya. Terbang kesana kemari tanpa harus jatuh atau terluka. Berlatih bertarung walaupun ia tidak tau untuk apa hal itu. Yang ia tau ia hanya perlu melindungi kristal supaya semuanya tetap seimbang. Dan juga masih banyak lagi yang harus ia pelajari. Diantara kesibukannya sebagai murid kelas tiga yang di hadapi dengan ujian akhir rasanya itu terlalu berat.

Namun ia tetap menngambil hikmah dan manfaatnya. Ia tidak akan mengeluh dan akan selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik. Semua sangat berharap padanya.

Sore itu setelah pulang dari sekolahnya, Ryeowook harus segera berlatih dengan Yesung yang sudah ia yakini telah menunggunya sejak tadi. Beruntung Kim Heechul adalah wali kelasnya, sehingga namja itu sedikit bisa mengatasi tugas sekolahnya yang belum sempat ia kerjakan.

Ryeowook mempercepat langkahnya saat ia semakin dekat dengan tujuannya— halaman belakang. Dari jauh ia bisa melihat seosok berbaju hitam yang tengah mengayunkan pedangnya dengan gerakan yang memukau. Decakan kagum tidak pernah terlepas jika ia melihat salah satu hyung barunya itu jika sedang berlatih dengan pedangnya. Satu lagi pertanyaan yang muncul di benak namja kecil itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat Yesung menggunakan kekuatannya. Ia tidak terbang namun jika mereka semua berlatih di ketinggian Yesung akan terbang menggunakan makhluk peliharaannya yang bernama Melo— seekor Griffin yang kembali membuatnya menganga tak percaya. Selain itu Yesung tidak pernah mengeluarkan pengendalian airnya. Padahal menurut salah seorang Shadow yang ia temui di sekolahnya (ia baru menyadari bahwa cukup banyak Shadow disekolahnya) pengendalian air adalah yang terbaik dan terindah dari semua pengendalian. Hanya saja beberapa tahun terakhir para pengendali air melemah tanpa ada yang tau sebabnya.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia telah berada tepat di belakang Yesung. "Kau terlambat" ia berdigik ngeri mendengar suara baritone yang mampu membuat tubuhnya membeku. "Mi-mianhae hyung" ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun selain 'maaf'. Ia tidak bisa melakukan pembelaan karena di sini ia memang bersalah.

Tanpa melirik lawan bicaranya, Yesung melemparkan sebuah pedang yang tepat jatuh di bawah kaki Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatap pedang itu dengan ngeri. Ia tau apa yang Yesung maksud dengan melemparkan pedang itu padanya.

"Lawan aku dan kita lihat bagaimana perkembanganmu" Yesung bersiap dengan ujung pedang yang tepat pada jantung Ryeowook. Ryeowook bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar takut. Apa Yesung sedang bercanda? Itu adalah pedang sungguhan! Bukan plastik ataupun mainanan. Jika sedikit saja ia melakukan kesalahan maka ia bisa dipastikan ia akan mati muda tanpa mengetahui bagaimana rupa Matenya.

"Kau tidak akan mati jika kau tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan" seakan bisa membaca isi fikiran Ryeowook, Yesung menjawab dengan mudah. Ia menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan memerintah yang dengan berat harus Ryeowook patuhi.

Ryeowook mengambil benda berkilau yang di lempar Yesung beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia mangambil nafasnya singkat sebelum menatap yakin pada Yesung. Ia harus membuktikan bahwa namja di depannya ini tidak boleh menganggap remeh dirinya. Ia mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Yesung.

Yesung menyeringai meremehkan. Dengan sebuah teriakan yang tidak keren sedikitpun, Ryeowook menyerang Yesung membabi buta. Ia mengarahkan pedangnya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Entah kemana rasa takutnya beberapa saat yang lalu, entahlah hanya saja ia benar-benar ingin memberi pelajaran pada namja sombong yang terlihat sangat tidak menyukainya itu.

Ryeowook menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ketika ia merasa telah berhasil menghentikan langkah Yesung, ujung pedangnya berada tepat pada leher sang guru. Namun sepertinya ia terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

'Prang'

Suara tembaga bertemu dengan tanah membuat Ryeowook menganga tak percaya. Tangannya bergetar dan rasanya ia begitu kesal.  
>"Caramu memegang pedang masi jauh dari kata baik. Kuda-kudamu salah. Kau tidak fokus dan konsentrasimu buyar begitu saja. Kau terlalu mengandalkan emosimu, kau tau, jika kau terus seperti itu kau bisa mati seketika saat peperangan belum di mulai" ujar Yesung tajam. Matanya tak lepas dari manik caramel yang terlihat bergetar. "kau terlalu lemah. Dan itu adalah kelemahanmu" lanjut Yesung Tanpa memikirkan perasaan Ryeowook sedikitpun.<p>

Telinga Ryeowook terasa panas dana dadanya terasa mendidih. "Hanya karena kau lebih hebat dariku, kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku!" Ryeowook berteriak kesal. Tangannya terkepal erat. "Di sini kau adalah guruku! Seharusnya kau yang mengajariku tentang cara yang baik dan memperbaiki salahku! Bukan malah membuatku semakin merasa buruk!" Yesung sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang beberapa saat yang lalu sempat terhenti karena Ryeowook. "Aku membencimu Kim Jongwoon! Kau orang terburuk yang pernah aku temui!" Ryeowook berteriak keras. Namun tetap saja hal itu tidak membuat Yesung berpaling dan meminta maaf padanya.

Tanpa ia sadari setitik air mengaliri matanya.

.

.

.

Seminggu sejak kejadian itu, Ryeowook sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah katapun pada Yesung. Ia lebih baik meminta bantuan pada Hangeng hyung yang jauh lebih baik dari pada namja berkepala besar itu. Ia benar-benar masi kesal dengannya. Sedang di pihak Yesung? Jangan berharap lebih padanya.

Hari itu ia diajak oleh Heechul ke Seoul University. Heechul bilang di sana tempat Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Yesung menuntut ilmu. Bagiamanapun mereka tetap membutuhkan hal seperti itu. Berbaur bersama manusia dan mungkin saja menjadi manusia.

Ia sedang berada di kantin bersama Donghae, Eunhyuk, Heechul dan Hangeng. Tanpa Kibum yang mungkin masi berada di sekolahnya dan tanpa Yesung. Ryeowook berdigik tak suka saat nama Yesung melintas di kepalanya. Namja egois nan anti sosial itu tidak akan suka berkumpul bersama mereka. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain bersama pedang-pedangnya ataupun bermain musik dan bernyanyi. Satu hal yang tidak ia sangka tentang Yesung. Ternyata namja dengan onyx gelap itu cukup terkenal di Universitas itu. Art of Voice. Itu julukan yang diberikan orang-orang pada Yesung. Seni apanya jika ia hanya mengeluarkan suaranya dengan tidak berseni seperti itu? Mengumpat, mencela dengan nada datar tanpa intonasi. Sangat buruk.

Ryeowook meminta izin untuk ke kamar kecil. Panggilan alam adalah alasan yang mendasar. Dengan sebelumnya menolak bantuan Eunhyuk umtuk menemaninya ke toilet, kini ia harus rela tersesat tak tau dimana. Ia lupa bahwa ia sekarang tidak sedang berada di sekolahnya.

Ia mencoba menggunakan feeling dan nalurinya. Mungkin saja itu bisa membantu, namun tetap saja itu tidak berhasil. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan bertanya pada salah satu orang yang ada di sana. Ia seorang hyung dengan wajah manis dan bergigi Kelinci. Ia tidak tau mengapa tapi ia bisa merasakan dadanya berdesir hangat. Kristal yang tergantung di lehernya mengeluakan cahaya merah.

'Mate'

Satu kata yang membuat Ryeowook melupakan tujuan awalnya. Hanya saja ketika ia menyadari hal itu, orang yang bersangkutan tidak ada lagi di depannya. Ia terus mencari dan mencari ketika akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah pintu besi yang tertutup rapat di ujung tangga yang ia naiki.

Dengan sedikit keraguan di hatinya, ia membuka pintu itu pelan. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sepasang sayap indah berwarna putih yang membentang lebar. Sayap itu seperti sayap Shadow kebanyakan hanya saja yang satu ini terlihat sedikit berbeda. Di ujung sayap yang mendekati seyap merpati itu terdapat aksen warna biru langit yang sangat indah.

Ia tersentak saat menyadari milik siapa sayap itu. Sebuah punggung yang tidak terlalu lebar, tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, rambut hitam acak-acakan, dan baju serba hitam. "Yesung hyung?" tanya Ryeowook ragu. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa sosok yang di yakini Yesung itu mampu mendengarnya?. Secepat tubuh itu berbalik— menoleh kearahnya, secepat itu pula sayap indah yang tadi menghiasi punggung itu menghilang. Menciptakan cahaya-cahaya kecil berwarna biru sebelum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yesung tak percaya, dengan nada yang terdengar dingin. Namun tetap bisa terlihat dengan jelas keterkejutan di wajah pucat itu. Pucat?

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sayap Yesung hyung" mengindahkan tatapan— jangan mendekat yang di pancarkan oleh Yesung— Ryeowook membawa langkahnya menuju kearah Yesung. "Bukankah itu sangat indah? Kenapa hyung seperti menyembunyikannya?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Ia benar-benar harus menanyakan ini. Melupakan bahwa saat ini ia sedang marah pada hyungnya itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" saat ia berada di depan Yesung, ia balas menatap onyx yang selalu terlihat kejam dan menyakitkan. Namun ada hal lain yang baru Ryeowook sadari. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat onyx itu lebih dalam. Jauh di dalam sana, semua perasaan bercampur aduk dapat ia rassakan. Kekecewaan, kesedihan, kesakitan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Hyung— " baru saja Ryeowook ingin membuka suaranya, sebuah asap hitam menyelubungi mereka, membuat Ryeowook terbatuk-batuk dan sesak. Tubuhnya bisa merasakan hawa yang sangat kuat tepat berada di depannya. Sebuah tangan menariknya. Dan membuatnya berada tapat berada di belakang Yesung. What the hell. Batin Ryeowook tak mengerti.

Beberapa saat berlalu, asap yang semula memenuhi salah satu atap gedung Seoul University itu perlahan menghilang. Menampilkan sebuah sosok lain dengan sayap hitam di balik tubuh tegapnya.

Ryeowook dapat melihat tangan Yesung terkepal di samping tubuhnya.

Untuk beberapa menit kemudian keadaan masi berlangsung sama. Yesung tetap berada di depannya dan namja yang kini berada tak jauh dari mereka juga seperti itu.

"Lama kita tidak bertemu, My Prince. Aku tidak percaya bahwa anda masi bisa bertahan hingga saat ini" sang namja membuka suara. Ia membungkuk dan tersenyum lebar kepada mereka. Ryeowook menangkap sebuah dimple di pipi namja itu. Terlihat tampan namun menakutkan dengan hawa yang ia keluarkan.

"Choi Siwon" Yesung bergumam pelan. Gerak tubuh Yesung terlihat sangat buruk. Ia tampak berusaha menyembunyikan Ryeowook di balik tubuhnya.

"Ternyata anda masi mengingat nama rakyat jelata ini Yang Mulia? Itu merupkan sebuah penghormatan bagiku"

"Apa maumu Choi Siwon?!" Yesung menaikan suaranya. Ryeowook mulai bisa merasakan emosi Yesung meluap-luap. bukankah beberapa minggu yang lalu Yesung mengatakan padanya bahwa mengendalikan emosi sangat penting? Namun ini—

"Ini sudah dua tahun sejak pertemuan terakhir kita My Prince. Apa kau kira kami akan menyerah begitu saja?" namja bernama Siwon itu membawa langkahnya mendekat. Ryeowook merasakan pelindungan Yesung terasa semakin kuat padanya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Siwon menatapnya dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Hal itu membuat Ryeowook berdigik ngeri, sebuah perasaan tak enak menguasainya. Jantungnya terasa berdetak dengan begitu cepat. "Apa bocah ini sang pengganti? Kenapa kalian tidak memberi tau kami bahwa kalian telah menemukan orangnya?" Siwon mendekat, tangannya terangkat dan membelai wajah Yesung pelan. Namun belum sempat tangan kekar itu menyentuh kulit bak porselin itu, Yesung sudah menepis tangan itu terlebih dahulu. Membuat sebuah ekspresi tak suka tercetak di wajah tampan Choi siwon. Namun itu hanya sementara sebelum wajah dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata itu kembali tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, My Prince? Aku bisa memahami bagaimana kesakitanmu dua tahun ini"

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" Yesung membuat nadanya semakin dingin. Tampak jelas ia tidak menyukai namja di depannya itu.

"Apa kau tidak merindukannya My Prince?" ia menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Yesung yang lebih pendek darinya.

Sesuatu yang dingin mengenai wajah Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya menonton tanpa tau apa yang tengah terjadi. "salju" gumam Ryeowook pelan saat matanya menangkap penampakan butiran putih yang jatuh dari atas sana.

"Kau bahkan masi bisa mengangkat wajahmu dengan tatapan seperti itu saat kau sudah tau dengan pasti bahwa kau sudah gagal menjaga nyawamu sendiri" namja bertubuh atletis itu kembali membuka suaranya. Sedang di sisi Yesung, emosinya semakin tak terkendali.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu tuan Choi!" Yesung berteriak tepat di depan wajah Siwon. Siwon kembali menyeringai. Tangannya terangkat dan sebuah angin terasa membelai mereka berdua.

"Aku mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, My Prince. Bagaimana rasanya saat hal yang paling berharga darimu di renggut secara paksa? Dan hal yang melakukan itu adalah orang yang kau cintai sendiri"

"Kau! Berhenti bicara sesuatau yang tidak jelas!"

"Apa kau tidak merindukan kekasihmu itu My Prince?" tanya Siwon tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Dia semakin baik dan kuat sekarang. Apa anda tidak ingin melihatnya, My Prince? Aku tau anda sangat merindukannya" Siwon kembali berucap. Sedang Ryeowook semakin bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Bergabunglah bersama kami. Kau bisa mendapatkan Kristalmu kembali. Kau bisa mengakhiri penderitaanmu dan kau- " Siwon membawa wajahnya ketelinga Yesung. "—kau bisa bertemu cahayamu lagi, My Prince"

Ryeowook tidak bisa memahami apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, yang ia tau adalah butiran salju yang semula berjatuhan berhenti dan berkumpul di udara. Mereka semua berubah menjadi gumpalan air dan membentuk anak panah yang terbuat dari gumpalan es. Yesung mengayunkan tangannya. Dan ribuan anah panah itu menyerang Siwon yang hanya memberi senyuman remeh pada Yesuung. Belum sempat anak panah itu mengenai sang objek, gumpalan es itu telah hancur berkeping-keping di tanah. "Apa anda fikir pengendalian tingkat rendah seperti itu akan mengalahkanku, My Prince?" Siwon menggerakan tangannya, menciptakan angin ribut yang membuat Ryeowook harus menutup matanya. "Kau lemah!" hanya dua kata, mampu membuat Yesung kembali menyerang Siwon dengan mengandalkan salju yang berada di sekitarnya. Ryeowook tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya bisa berdiri kaku tidak bisa bergerak. Menyaksikan pertarungan yang sudah tau siapa pemenangnya.

Yesung kembali menggerakan tangannya. Kumpulan air yang ia dapat dari salju yang turun ia arahkan tepat kearah Siwon, di tengah perjalanan air itu berubah menjadi tombak es. Siwon bersiap nerima senjata yang dilemparkan oleh Yesung padanya. Kedua tangannya terangkat, mengumpulkan udara sebanyak mungkin. Sedetik kemudian angin-angin itu telah berkumpul di tangannya. Membentuk pusaran udara yang tidak terlalu besar. Siwon melepaskan kekuatannya, melaju menuju tombak es milik sang Guardian, dan tombak es yang bahkan belum sempat menyentuhnya sedikitpun itu hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil di udara. Pusaran udara yang di lepas Siwon tidak berhenti sampai di sana, pusaran itu terus melaju menyerang Yesung yang belum menyiapkan apa-apa untuh berlindung. Tubuh ringkih itu terhempas mengenai tembok di belakangnya. Tubuhnya remuk tapi ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Pertarungan kembali berlanjut.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yesung terlempar akibat perlawanan yang Siwon berikan. Ryeowook berteriak cepat. Ingin ia membantu sang hyung yang tampak terluka parah. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi, Siwon telah menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

Yesung terbatuk merasakan tubuhnya beradu dengan beton keras itu untuk yang kesekian kali. Tubuhnya terasa remuk. Ia tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Tenaganya terkuras dan nafasnya memendek.

Samar ia bisa melihat Siwon berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Tubuhnya terangkat dan ia menatap tajam pada obsidian yang menatap remeh kearahnya. "Aku tidak menyangka anda akan menjadi selemah ini, My Prince." Siwon mengangkat tubuh Yesung dengan tegak. Yesung tidak bisa memberi perlawanan sedikitpun. Benar-benar tidak bisa.

Matanya melirik Ryeowook yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Namja kecil itu terus memanggil namanya dengan air mata yang telah membasahi wajah itu. Ia tersenyum tipis kearah Ryeowook. Hal itu sukses membuat teriakan Ryeowook semakin keras.

"Aku tau selama ini anda telah menjalani hidup yang sulit, My Prince. Maka dari itu— " Siwon mengusap darah yang mengalir di dahi Yesung. "—Aku akan membantu anda mengakhiri semua ini" tak berselang lama setelah Yesung mendengar suara Siwon, ia merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh dengan cepat mengikuti gravitasi. Ia mendengar suara teriakan Ryeowook yang memanggil namanya.

Pandangannya jauh keatas sana. Butiran-butiran putih terasa dingin menyentuh wajahnya. Matanya terpejam dengan tubuh yang terus jatuh ke bawah sana.

Sebuah kilas ingatan memasuki penglihatannya. Dengan kejadian yang sama, ia terjatuh dari ketinggian. Tubuhnya terasa sakit namun jauh di dalam sana hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Matanya menatap nanar langit yang berhiaskan awan hitam. Ia tidak pernah menyukai awan yang berwarna hitam, ia jauh menyukai langit biru dengan awan putih bersih menghiasinya.

Matanya menatap sendu sosok yang menatap dingin kearahnya jauh di atas sana. Dengan surainya yang senada dengan warna obsidiannya. Obsidian yang untuk pertama kali menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin yang menusuk seperti itu. Di belakang tubuh itu sebuah sayap yang tadinya berwarna putih bersih dengan aksen merah di ujungnya perlahan berubah menjadi gelap. Hatinya berteriak sakit, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Menangis— mungkin adalah hal terakhir sebelum kematian menjemputnya. Ketika ia harus kehilangan sesuatu yang harus ia lindungi dan seseorang yang begitu ia percayai. Namun tetap saja, nama itu tak luput dari bibirnya sebelum ia berakhir, sebuah nama yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari pikiran maupun hatinya.

"Kyuhyun-"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**A/N 2**: Yosh.. lala kembali lagi dengan AN part 2 ^^ sebelumnya aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk chingudeul yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya membaca ff ini :D aku tau ff ini tidak bagus atau sejenisnya, aku hanya sedang sangat ingin membuat cerita fantasy dan aku sangat menyukai hal yang berbau fantasy. Mungkin ada yang nanya Kyuhyunnya dimana, ini tetap Kyusung hanya saja dari sudut pandang Ryeowook. Aku harap cingudeul suka dan bersedia untuk memberikan pendapat di kotak riview, agar aku tau dimana kesalahan yang harus aku perbaiki :D *bow

Sebelumnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk chingu yang sudah memninggalkan jejaknya di ff SOULMATE. Dan maaf sebesar-besarnya karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan yang ingin squelnya. Dan sebagai gantinya aku membuat ff ini :D semoga suka ^^

Last, seperti biasa,

Riview, Please~

.

.

.

**Gamsahamnida** ^^ *bow

.

.

.

.

Sign,

Blackclouds


End file.
